He tastes like you only sweeter
by Kindred01
Summary: He needed Peter's help, but the older man is will do anything to run away from Jerry. Charley/Peter Charley/Jerry
1. Chapter 1

He ran back into Peter's penthouse, he found the older man half-dressed and throwing his things into a case. He stood there for a moment watching him as he drunk some clear into his mouth from the bottle, it was dribbling down his chin spilling on his shirt "He took Amy." Charley said, as he step on the ashy of Ed, Peter snapped his head up looking at him wide eye as if he was shocked that he was still alive

"Sorry." He tells him, seeing a flicker of anger cross the teen's eyes and his face flinch

"Sorry? Is that all you got to say is sorry? I need to kill him! I can still save her!" Charley screamed at him as he walked over to the older man.

Peter shook his head as he closed the case looking back up at him "You can't kill him Charley you're what 17 years old and it's only luck your lasted this long, I bet your cherry hasn't been popped yet." He tells him as he takes another swig from his spirits. Charley let anger bubble up inside of him, he grabbed the bottle out of Peter's hand and threw it half way across the room, smashing as it hit the ground

"I NEED YOUR HELP! STOP BEING A COWARD STOP RUNNING AWAY JERRY WILL ALWAYS FIN…" Peter grabbed Charley by the shoulders and kissed him.

Charlie eyes widen as he tried to push Peter off him, but the older man held onto him and pushing him against the counter moving his hands to Charlie's face. The teen could taste the alcohol and cigarettes in Peter's mouth as he tried to push him off again, he turned his head and felt tall man's lips kiss along his jaw "Don't fight this Charley just feel." He whispered into the boy's ear. Charley felt his body turn against him and start reacting to Peter's magic hands. "That's it just feel." He whispered gently as he pulled the teen's shirt up and over his head.

The curly hair teen lunged at Peter tackling him to the floor and kissing him back with just the same amount of force. It was gentle any more it was rough and painful as they tore each other clothes off as they rolled around the broken glass and objects. Peter had his leather trousers down around his ankles as he parted the teen's legs while he sucked on his neck "Just do it!" Charley cried out as he felt the hard blunt head of the older man's cock touch his entrance before Peter snapped his hips forward roughly entered Charley. The teen threw his head back screamed and arched his back gasping as if all the air from his body was knocked out of him.

Peter groaned ignoring the screams of boy under him as he started thrusting into him at an erratic rate, the older man pinned the teen's hands down above his head as turned Charley's head and started to bite his neck with his blunt human teeth. The teen felt the burning pain of the member that was forced in side of him and the pain on his neck where Peter's teeth held onto him, but the pain felt wonderful and he's never felt harder than anything in his life and the way Peter took him like animal. If his mind wasn't so clouded by anger and lust he would realised that Peter was stopping him from going after Jerry.

It all ended with both of them climaxing in screams and moans, Peter grunted as he filled Charley with his cum as the teen came between their stomachs. The teen passed out under Peter, pulling himself up the older man looked down at the mess he made. The feeling of being on cloud nine faded and the feeling of cold dread filled him as he realised what he's done "Oh god." He whispered as he slipped out of Charley and then grabbed throw and placed over the teen's body "I'm so sorry Charley." He whispered again as he put his clothes on.

Morning came with a painful ringing of someone mobile. Charley groaned as his head thumbing as he reached out for his jeans. Still not fully aware of where he is he picked up the mobile and put it to his ear "Hello?" His voice hurt it was so raw that it just speaking was enough to make him feel worst. "What happen?" He asked as he forced himself to sit up with a wince "But… you said she was going to be okay?" He could feel tears burning his eyes as he looked around the penthouse living room remembering last night "Oh god." He whispered as he dropped his mobile.

He was a lone, alone in the penthouse Peter screwed him and ran leaving a note on 'I'm sorry' was all he wrote. His mother died in hospital never waking up, there was a slow bleed in the brain that they never found. He showered scrubbing his skin raw until he looked like a tomato, after shower he got dressed in his clothes and walked back out the penthouse taking some old weapons before he went after Jerry….

to be continued


	2. Thanks for the memories

3 years later….

Charley pulled the coat around himself tighter, he turned and looked around the orange lit parking lot he couldn't see anything lurking in the shadows but then again the 10 o'clock at night in the middle of November the darkness was thick. He stood with the keys in his hand as he took a deep breath as he felt the cold air sting his lungs he slipped the key into the lock and let himself in before closing and locking the door.

Pad locks that he placed on the door were locked and checked before he shoved a chair under the door handle. He looked around the room of week, paper crosses decorated every inch of the room garlic was crushed and rubbed into the window and door frames. He sighed tiredly as he took his thick coat off and beany and placed them onto the table by the door, moving to the tiny square bathroom he turned on the shower and took his clothes off feeling his body achy.

He stood under the hot water letting it take him in its warm embraced, 3 years he's been on the run from Jerry and his vampires. He had tried to kill Jerry but all it did was loss him Amy when he pushed the stake into her heart …I as aiming for her stomach… cried to himself as he runs his fingers though his over grown hair. He lost Peter who fucked him literary, he remembered when he went back to Peter's penthouse after Jerry disappeared with Amy to finding the 'Great Peter Vincent' half-drunk packing his shit.

Charley begged him to help him find Amy and Peter begged him to run with away with him but when neither would budge Peter just grabbed Charley and kissed him. The teen was took shock to move at first but his body seem to know what to do and kissed him back he didn't know why maybe it was because he thought he didn't care anymore as long as he doesn't die as a virgin, right? Or because deep in his heart Peter was still his childhood hero and was still in awe by the coward. But it ended with them ripping their clothes off and screwing like rabbits on the floor letting bits glass cut into their backs. By morning Charley's mobile woke him up when he answering it he learnt that his mother had died from a brain bleed.

He it was still so clear in his mind that it left a hole in his heart. He left the hot water start to burin his skin, he closed his eyes tight as he remember the doctors telling him there was nothing the they could have done as Charley sat up wincing feeling hot tears burn his eyes as he looked for Peter but only found an empty pace with a note. He shook his head and trying to forget how he lost everything in two nights he killed his former best friend, his girlfriend become a fanged bitch and killed her his mother died and Peter basically raped him and then buggered off leaving him the smallest note he's ever seen 'I'm sorry' "Sorry." He growled to himself as he turned off the hot water knowing he will be lucky to get any hot water tomorrow morning.

He pulled on some clothes and walked back into the other room and towards the bed, climbing in and slept with the lamp still on. He still wasn't sure how he mange to escape from Jerry's nest but he did know that he took out more than half of the vampire's new family. He was so scared when he started running he was alone in the world he couldn't go an seek his dad out because he has no idea where the man was he had to face it early on when he first booked himself into a motel as he washed away the blood and ashes off his body that he was alone and there was no one to seek help from. He had cried himself to sleep because he was still just a kid no matter how hard he tried to be grown up he was still a 17 year old boy.

It was a week later when he was in another town in another run down motel. The bright neon sign buzzed as it flashed the vacancy sign over head, he knew he would get very little sleep with that sing flashing but he wasn't about to change rooms. He walked into the motel room and closed the door locking it with his pad locks "Hello Guy." Charley froze and he leaned against the door, his heart hammering in his chest as his throat become dry as he turned around to see Jerry standing across the room from him eating apple "What no hello?" He chuckled as Charley looked around the room for his weapons "Don't bother looking for any of your weapons Charley boy. You should have been quicker with putting up the crosses." Jerry told him

"I guess I knew you would find me, I mean I did destroy half your family." Jerry chuckled as he put down a half-eaten apple and shrugged

"Oh I was a little pissed at that but what can you do they were only young, I can make more." He told him with a small smirk "I'm sorry to hear about your mother and the rotten thing Peter did to you."

"Shut up." Charley snarled as he looked at the vampire right in the eyes

"To fuck someone and run it's not a dirty trick don't you think? Then to find out your pregnant that must have been hard." Charley's eyes widen as he felt his fingers curl into fists

"I said shut up!" He growled

"That must have been hard when your lost the child…"

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with. Don't mess with me!" He yelled "I'm tired of this shit, tried of running tried of trying to be strong." He told him.

Jerry dropped his smile and put on a concerned face as he walked close. He could smell his fear, pain and anger and it was a wonderful smell, moving closer to his pry he reached out to cup his cheek luring the young man as he slide his hand into the back of his head and yanked it back stretching back his neck. Lowering his head he sniffed along his neck running his tongue alone the pale of flesh, he let out a sigh as he looked down into bright fearful eyes "I'm not going to kill you, I decide that a long time ago when I first met your skinny pale arse." He chuckled

"What are you talking about… your whole thing is to kill me" Charley cried out as he felt Jerry nuzzle his neck. The vampire chuckled vibrated though Charley's skin making him whimper as the vampire mouthed at the bobbing Adam's apple.

"Still have that witty mouth." He said as he moved his hand to back of Charley's necks and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down

"S…STOP!" He struggled against him kicking up at him trying to dislodge him

"Don't struggle Charlie."

Jerry kept looked down at him when Charley stopped moving and just laid there breathing heavily looking up at him, his eyes wide "I'm so tried." He whispered, a gentle smile formed on the vampire's lips as he ran a hand though the mess of curls

"I know, I can smell it on you. You're tried and so alone, you have no one to go to. No one but me I'm here for you I will look after you. All you have to do is let me take you." The young man felt tears running down his face as he tried to hide his face into his arms, but Jerry pulled his arms off his face and looked at him by cupping his cheeks "I will make it all better Charley I promises. No more running in fear no more cheap motels no more selling yourself for a meals I can give you a roof over your head a good meal very night just choose me believe in me put your trust in me." He whispered as he nuzzled his neck whispering sweet words that Charley long to hear "Then we can find Peter…"

"S…Stop." Jerry looked down at him

"Charley come on I was just getting thought to you." The vampire growled, the young man shook his head and looked at him

"K…Keep me human until we find Peter and and then turned me in front of him." Jerry stilled flicking his tongue over his fangs

"Why?"

"I want him to see."

"To see?" He asked feeling confused as he watched Charley sit up and a bit and touched Jerry's chest

"I want him to see me choose you that he helped me choose you." The vampire didn't say anything for a moment as he just watched the young man bite his own lips. He liked the idea a lot he really did, he knew it will brake Peter to see him take Charley make him is. "Jerry."

"Oh Charley I think I'm in love with you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Let's seal the deal." Jerry purred as he moved his hands under the teen's shirt.


End file.
